1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to novelty straws that are used to drink beverages. More particularly, the present invention is related to straws, where the flow of fluid through the straw is utilized to create mechanical motion of a secondary object.
2. Background Art
Drinking straws have been utilized by people throughout recorded history. In this long period of time there have been many inventions that relate to drinking straws. The prior art history is therefore replete with references that address different straw designs and styles.
Generally speaking, a straw is a tube having one end that can be placed in a beverage. A person brings the straw to their mouth and draws the beverage into their mouth through the structure of the straw. Since a straw allows a person to drink without having to lift a full cup, straws are often provided to children who have difficulty handling a cup or beverage can without spilling its contents. Since straws are particularly popular with children, straws have often been formed into unusual shapes in order to increase the novelty of the straw and its appeal to a child. For example, straws have commonly been made with multiple turns and loops. A child can then watch the progress of a fluid flowing through the turns of the straw while drinking through the straw.
In a few prior art straw designs, the flow of fluid through the straw is used to cause movement of decorative elements contained within a straw. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,273 to Karterman, entitled Amusement Drinking Straw, a straw is shown having an internal rotor. The rotor rotates within the straw as liquid flows past the rotor.
In other prior art straw patents, the flow of liquid through the straw is converted into mechanical energy that is used to move an object that is external to the straw. Such prior art straws are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,622 to Lombard, entitled Drinking Straw. With such prior art drinking straw designs, a rotor is positioned within the straw. The rotor turns a shaft that extends out through the side of the straw. The shaft then is used to turn an external object that is attached to the exterior of the straw.
A problem shared by all such prior art straws that have external moving elements, is that a hole must be formed through the structure of the straw in order for a rotating shaft to pass out of the straw. This hole may allow liquid to leak or even squirt out of the straw while the straw is being used. Furthermore, the thin wall structure of the straw is used as the support for the rotating shaft as it extends out of the straw. Consequently, if the external moving element is pushed, pulled, stopped or otherwise contacted, the force is received by the thin wall of the straw. Thus, even the smallest of forces received by the shaft can cause damage to the structure of the straw. The straw must therefore be manufactured with a reinforced wall or it should be expected that the novelty straw structure will only function for a short time before it breaks.
A need therefore exists for a new novelty straw design that has moving elements that are external to the straw, yet is structurally strong and highly resistant to damage. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.